


my heart danced with you (as though time stopped)

by Wye (qt_myung)



Series: Wild & Young [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Best Friends Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam & Kim Yugyeom, Best Friends Mark Tuan & Jackson Wang, Established Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Park Jinyoung is Forever Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qt_myung/pseuds/Wye
Summary: It was the graduation trip of a lifetime.Or;; Mark doesn't think he's any closer to being an adult when he wakes up the day after receiving his diploma and officially graduating high school. But he thinks he's more than ready to face the world as long as he has Jackson by his side.
Relationships: Mark Tuan & Jackson Wang, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: Wild & Young [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082144
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	my heart danced with you (as though time stopped)

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a very long, slow and arduous process to archive all my fics from AFF.  
> You can find the original post for this story, alternatively titled Wild & Young, [here](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/684778/wild-young)!
> 
> Inspiration for the title and plot drawn from Kang Seung Yoon's [Wild and Young](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GYktOE77oog).
> 
> Enjoy!! ^^

“Let's go on a road trip after graduation.” Jackson declares to the rest of his gang as he plops down on his seat at his group's usual lunch spot in the middle of the bustling cafeteria. “I’m not taking no for an answer.”

“Road trip?” Jaebum echoes as though he'd thought he’d heard the younger wrongly while others groan and drop their heads to the table, knowing full well that the Hong Kong native is in rambling mode again, his brain going at a thousand revolutions a second probably from one too many espressos in the morning.

“Alright, confess up. Who was the one who gave their coffee to him this time round?”

"Yeah,” Jackson ignores the quip from Youngjae and nods eagerly, his bubbly excitement not one bit tempered down by the lack of enthusiasm from his peers. He reaches over to Mark’s plate and snags a fry, popping it into his mouth and chewing loudly. “I've been thinking. Since we'll be graduating in less than three weeks, I really want to do something fun before we part ways because who knows where life will take us after this.”

“Don't say things like that.” Jinyoung chides at once as he eyes the youngest two who are still lost in their own world, chatting animatedly amongst themselves. “You know Yugyeom is particularly sensitive about this.”

Jackson turns to his best friend for approval, only to receive a nonchalant shrug from the redhead. The brunette harrumphs. “That doesn't change the fact that university's going to be the sole deciding factor to what happens to us – all of us. I might be returning to Hong Kong, Mark to America... Who knows? I just want to enjoy whatever limited time we have left as seven.”

Jinyoung’s brows furrow, features scrunching together in a frown. He knows the other was right – they really didn’t have much time left together – but he isn’t about to consent just yet. “Even if we want to, what about the kids? They still have classes since summer break hasn't begun. We can't possibly have them miss school.”

“Oh come on, I know you're the official worrier of the group and all but don't be such a wet blanket.” Jackson reachs over to steal another scrap of food from Mark, only to have his hand smacked away sternly. He snatches his injured hand back from the elder and pouts, his button nose scrunching up in distaste. “It'll just be one or two days, three tops. They won’t fail all their subjects and not be able to graduate. I'm sure their parents won't mind writing a sick letter for them.”

“Actually, I have to agree with Jackson on this,” Jaebum put in as he munches on his sandwich thoughtfully. “It would be one of the last times we can have crazy fun together in high school and I’m sure Youngjae and the kids would love to come along. If samchon and imo agree, I don't see why not.”

“Alright,” Jinyoung concedes slowly, because this time even their leader has spoken. “So, suppose that I agree to this, which I am not saying that I am because I still don't, and all the technicalities are settled, where are we headed? How are we going to get there in the first place?”

“Gangwon-do!” Jackson declares with wide sweeps of his arms, causing Mark and Jinyoung to duck out of the way instinctively, his grandiose gestures catching the attention of the youngest pair as they halt their conversation to listen to his. “I saw it on some travel programme on TV the other day while I was lazing around at home, and Masang beach is absolutely gorgeous in the summer. Mark and I both have driving licenses. We can rent a jeep or borrow one of our parents' cars and drive our way down and back. We'll shout at the top of our lungs on the mountains and crash in the backseat along deserted highways under the starlit night sky and set up camp in empty meadows and chase each other down the shore and throw someone into the freezing seawater and set off fireworks on the beach at midnight. We'll never feel more alive.”

Young Jae blinks owlishly. “That is some surprisingly poetic imagery coming from you, Jackson hyung. I never knew you had it in you to be a literary kind of person.”

“Yeah,” Jaebum is quick to agree with his boyfriend. “And it sounds like fun. I think I'm in. What about you guys? You up for it?”

“Well, I can’t say going on a road trip isn’t one of the things on my bucket list…” Mark reasons with a nod. “I'm cool.”

“Me too.” Youngjae sing-songs, “If you can find some way to talk my parents into it.”

“Same here.” Yugyeom drums his fingers on the table before turning to his petite best friend beside him. “What about you, Bam?”

The boy shrugs nonchalantly. “Well, considering I don't have any family or relatives with me here in Korea, I am kind of my own guardian so I say why not? It’ll be fun to do something with just us seven.”

“Alright!” Jackson pumps his fist in the air at their signs of agreement. “It's settled then! Gangwon, here we come!”

“Woah, woah, hold up right there, tiger.” Jinyoung cuts in before the Hong Kong native can get too carried away. “We still need to get permission for the kids to come with us.”

“I'll do it.” Jackson offers quickly, barely containing his excitement that is about to bubble over.

Jaebum rolls his eyes dramatically. “Jackson, we're supposed to convince their parents to entrust their beloved sons to us for a few days, not dissuade them. With your terrible command of the Korean language you'll get them grounded till their graduation instead. I'll do it.”

* * *

Mark ends up being unilaterally voted as the designated driver, everyone (both them and their parents) voicing out their concerns over the boys’ safety as well as the well-being of the car – a six-seater open-top land rover that Jaebum’s dad very kindly offered to lend them – if the Hong Kong native was to take the wheel. It takes Jackson a mere five minutes of sulking before he gets over it and claims the passenger seat as his, thus landing himself the title of official navigator for the trip. No one else had bothered to fight with the enthused boy over riding shotgun (It's seven thirty in the morning. No one has the energy and mental capacity to) and merely pack themselves into the back of the four-wheel drive.

The redhead stands by the door on the driver’s side and taps away at his mobile phone, trying to get the built in GPS to work while the others groggily load their belongings onto the back of the jeep at a snail’s pace. For any passerby, the septet must've been a sight to behold. With Jackson’s hyper disposition anyone would've believed it is almost noon, not barely dawn break when they're gathered in front of Jaebum’s yard.

“Uhm, guys…” Jinyoung begins unsurely as he warily observes the six boys before him squeeze onto the open top vehicle. “I’m having second thoughts about this. How are we going to fit seven boys and all their camping supplies into a car meant for six?”

“Like this,” Jackson gives Bam Bam a leg up and heaves him into the car boot, the younger settling down happily on top of the empty ice box. “Look, I know all our backpacks and sleeping bags are taking up two seats and Jaebum and Youngjae conveniently decided to take up the last two so that they can probably give each other secret handjobs on the journey but Yugyeom has scooted over to the side with the portable stove and kitchen utensils, so you actually have all the space on top of the collapsible tent. Come on, you can even prop your feet up on Bam Bam’s lap if you like.”

Jinyoung shakes his head in disapproval but climbs on anyway. As he settles himself in and makes himself comfortable – well, as comfortable as he could in a mere square metre area – a blunt shape prods him in the side sharply and he shoots up from his seat, hand flying to grasp the offending object and pull it out from its hiding spot. It's a plastic toy shovel. “What even…”

He whines. “Guys, is this even necessary? We’re only going for a two-day one-night trip, yet we look like we brought along all our possessions instead.”

“What do you mean ‘is this even necessary’?” Jackson repeats with incredulity, eyes widening to the size of saucers at the accusation as he packs on the last of their camping supplies in the cramped space. “Of course it is! We’re bringing two kids along with us on the trip; we have to cater to their needs too! How can you be so insensitive to our maknaes?”

“Hey!” That statement incites indignant protests from the youngest pair who turn to frown at their elder. “Hyung! We’re not kids! We’re only a year younger than Young Jae! If we’re kids, then why isn’t he one too?”

“Because he’s already been corrupted by Jaebum,” Jackson sniffs. “You two, though, we have to keep as pure and innocent for as long as possible. Therefore, you are kids.”

“Says the whole lot of us who have not even turned twenty, much less reached legal age,” Mark quips, finally looking up from his mobile device, lopsided grin present on his face. “Let’s face it, guys. The rest of us all have equal chance of using that stupid sandcastle building set as Yugyeom and Bam Bam. Don’t even deny it. We’re all kids.”

“This conversation is also over,” Mark concludes with finality as he hops into his drivers’ seat. “Because we need to get going if we’re sticking with our plan. Jackson, get in the jeep or I’m leaving you behind.”

One would think it was ridiculous and absolutely insane to have the two foreigners guide their way cross country across South Korea, but it isn’t until three wrong turns provided by Google Maps – technically, it's mainly Jackson’s fault for making so many spelling errors while keying in the address of their destination – and one too frequent pit stops at a rest station later when the rest of them realise their grave mistake. It is inevitable that Mark had to be behind the wheel, but Jackson should have never been let near the passenger seat. But by then, the Hong Kong native is too hyped up to pay any heed to their pleaded requests of changing their direction navigator.

“Oh yeah, road trip!”

* * *

They end up arriving in Gangwon province two hours later than planned. Unperturbed, Jackson hops off the vehicle and shuffles his feet along the tarmac. Mark reachs his arms up above his head, stretching out the kinks that had begun to settle in from being seated for too long.

Jaebum, always having had the streak of leadership in him, alights and begins throwing out instructions to get started setting up camp for the night. “Youngjae, Yugyeom and Bam Bam, unload all our belongings from the jeep and start setting up. Jackson, grab the tent from the back of the car and put it up with Mark. Find a spot on the beach that’s not too close to the water; I don’t want to wake up floating in the sea the next morning.”

The boy whips out a list of groceries to be bought. “In the mean time, Jinyoung and I will do some shopping for tonight’s dinner supplies. I wrote this out on the ride here. It should contain everything that we need, but Jinyoung can do some reviewing on our walk to the store. Come on guys, we don’t have all day. Let’s get moving!”

Jaebum and Jinyoung returns tottering three plastic bags full of miscellaneous paraphernalia twenty minutes later to find everything all set up, the tent as instructed located on a grassy patch of beach sufficiently far away from the coastline and the jeep maneuvered onto the grass and the parked ten feet away from the campsite. The youngest three are mulling around, looking over the shoulders of the older two as they attempt to start a fire in the middle of a simple log circle.

The elder places the items in his hands onto the foldable table and nods in satisfaction, clapping to catch the attention of the five. “Alright, here’s the sleeping arrangement for tonight: Yugyeom, Bam Bam, Youngjae and I will take the tent. The remaining three of you can camp in the back of the jeep. A night spent under the stars; it’ll be very romantic.”

“And have the maknaes bear witness to your lovey dovey actions? God knows they’ll be scarred for life because we all know that you two can’t keep your hands off each other. Over. My. Dead Body.” Jinyoung huffs as he too, unloads the groceries in his arms. “Mark and Jackson will join the maknaes in the tent. I’ll sacrifice myself and be the cockblocker. You, Young Jae and I are taking the jeep, and I’m sleeping in between you two as an added precaution.”

* * *

It's dusk, the golden sun all but set beyond the horizon when they gather on the beach around the blazing campfire. The seven boys form a rough circle and begin spinning around, shouting and spouting incoherent things. Arms tightly slung over each other’s shoulders and waists, Mark scans his eyes over every single one of them, joy and carefree youthfulness reflected on their merrily laughing faces, and he feels his heart swell with pride. This is his family, his friends, his peers whom he’d grown up with. He’d spent his happiest moments, shed his most sorrowful tears, and forged the most precious of memories with them. They are his life; the sole reason for his existence. It may sound childish and incredibly naive for him to say so but hey, they are wild and young and reckless, aren’t they?

Teenagehood is the age for error and experimentation and nights of wild, unbridled fun. Now is their time to shine.

“Hey.” Jackson settles down on the log next to Mark and returns a grateful smile to the elder who unwraps the futon from his shoulders and offers him half of it. The brunette tilts his head towards the rowdy bunch of youngsters frolicking near the water’s edge, tossing handfuls of damp sand at each other while dodging onslaughts. “It’s barely midnight. Why are you so glum by yourself when everyone else is going crazy? What's up?”

“Nothing much, really.” Mark beaks his gaze from the ground and looks back to the campfire at the centre of their log circle, shrugging nonchalantly. “It's just...”

“You can't believe we really graduated?” Jackson offers as he too, observes the hypnotising flickers of the flame in front of him.

“Yeah,” Mark breathes, his heavy sigh reflecting the internal battle he’d been putting himself through over the past week. “I mean, four years just passed like that. Can you believe it? It's been four years since you bounded up to me after our first homeroom class together and re-introduced yourself, insisting that we become friends because we're both from overseas, three since meeting Jin Young and Jae Bum in the same math class and two since Jae Bum brought Young Jae to our lunch table, who conveniently decided to tow Yugyeom and Bam Bam along for moral support “because it was intimidating to sit with the seniors”. Thinking back at these memories now, wouldn’t you agree that the past four years really were too short?”

“Soon we'll be receiving our results and separating to different universities and who knows when we'll be able to gather together again just to have mindless fun like now.” The Californian exhales weightily. “Things are going way too fast for my liking. I feel like time's slipping by me and I can’t stop it. I mean, have you ever thought about your future? Considered what you want to be when you grow up? We've just been living in the present all this time.”

"Wow. Well, that's quite a handful of words to throw at someone who's barely sat down for three minutes." Jackson quips, the same bittersweet memories running through his own mind as he thinks back of the past four years he’d spent with these six other teenage boys. "But to be honest, no I have not. Have you?"

"Me neither." Mark snorts cynically. "Look at how prepared for adulthood we are."

“We have to grow old, but who says we ever have to grow up? I'll bet you fifty bucks that I'll still be this reckless and crazy thirty years from now. Heck, we all still will be.”

“That is one bet I know I'll lose for sure so no thank you.” Mark chuckles. His gaze lifts from the fire and into the clear ebony sky that was void of clouds tonight. The stars are shining exceptionally brightly tonight. Do they know of the inner turmoil these carefree youngsters are going through? “I'll miss your wild and sexy ass when you're gone.”

“Who said I'll be going anywhere?” Mark’s wide eyes snaps towards the younger to find him with his trademark shit-eating grin, the corners of his eyes crinkling upwards and his mouth stretching wide to showcase a full set of sparkling white teeth. “I'll be sure to stick by your side always until you're absolutely sick of seeing this face and even then you’re not getting rid of me. You have me for life whether you like it or not.”

It is unlike Jackson to say something this serious.

Mark snakes his arm across his best friend’s shoulders and gives him a one-arm hug. “Thank you, Jacks. I know I don’t express this often but I really appreciate the fact that you came into my life and changed it for the better.”

“Right back at you, Mark,” Jackson smile turns soft as he leans over to the elder and bumps shoulders playfully. He places his hand over Mark’s and tugs him up from the ground, towing him towards the pile of miscellaneous paraphernalia the group had purchased from the convenience store earlier on. “Come on, let’s ignore those idiots and set off some fireworks.”

Jackson rummages through the plastic bags and pulls out two sparklers, scampering over to the campfire to light them up before handing one to Mark, his youthful face alight with childlike mirth.

In the soft hues of pale silvery moonlight Jackson’s olive tan skin appears whiter than usual, the warm orange glow from the fire casting shadows that dance across his angular face, sharpening his chiseled features and the bright twinkle in his dark brown orbs. _How can anyone be this ridiculously handsome?_ Mark’s heart thumps wildly in his chest.

Little does he know, Jackson is thinking the same of the redhead.

* * *

Mark wakes with a shudder as an exceptionally strong gust of biting sea wind washes over him. He peels his eyes open with great difficulty and observes his surroundings. Finally it clicks that he is still on the beach, now seated on the sand with his back against the log. A quick check on his mobile phone registers the time to be ten minutes past three in the morning. The campfire has all but died down, reduced to mere glowing embers, and in the dim lighting he sees the youngest two huddled in a corner under one shared blanket, desperately trying to keep out the cold.

The redhead looks to his left and finds Jackson sound asleep with his head rested on his shoulder. The younger’s cheek is pressed up against the material of his varsity jacket, long eyelashes brushing his face with every twitch of his closed eyelids and light snores emitting from his parted lips. It is a stark contrast to the younger’s usual rambunctious nature, and Mark thinks he's never seen anything more angelic than Jackson’s sleeping features. As much as he wants to keep ogling, though, the elder knows they are going to have to move indoors to prevent catching a cold.

He nudges the younger awake gently, endearing smile spreading across his face when Jackson glances around blearily with the adorable look of a lost puppy. “Hey Jacks, get up. Let’s go inside then continue sleeping, yeah?”

Jackson clambers to his feet unsteadily and is about to trail after Mark when he is stopped. “I’m just going to wake the kids up. You look pretty sleepy. You can head back to the tent first if you want.”

The younger nods absentmindedly before trotting off. Mark turns back to the sleeping forms of the youngest pair tangled up in the blanket and sighs, not knowing where to begin unraveling the mess of limbs and fabric. “They’re wrapped up tighter than kimbap. How am I even going to do this?”

“I wonder where Jaebum and Youngjae are…" He mutters to himself as he starts on his uphill task, "And that little shit called Park Jinyoung, too.”

Half a minute later, while the redhead is still trying to figure out the lumpy mass that is Yugyeom and Bam Bam, Jackson returns looking fully awake and a lot paler than before. Mark drops the handful of futon he had been clutching in his hand and rushes to the younger immediately. “Jacks, what’s up? Why are you so white? What happened?”

“I…” The younger doesn’t say anything else, can’t say anything else, and merely points in the direction of the communal tent they were all supposed to share.

“What?”

“M-Mark… Don’t…”

Eyebrow raised, Mark is about to approach the tent when a low but audible moan erupts from the other side of the thin, partially translucent canvas. “What was that!?”

On cue, the sound echoes again, at a louder and much clearer volume. There is no mistaking what it was this time. “Oh God. Please let that be a pair of hippies who decided to have an impromptu adventurous romp in a stranger’s tent. Please don’t tell me it’s–”

“Youngjae!” The cry of the name is followed by a hoarse grunt.

“Ah, hyung!”

“You have to be fucking kidding me.” Mark groans and drags his palm down the front of his face. “Yeah, it’s them alright. Looks like none of us would be going anywhere near that tent tonight, much less be using it. You wanna go for a walk instead?”

Mark picks up their discarded blanket and drapes it over the youngest two, careful not to wake them up before leading Jackson to the water’s edge. That is where they find Jinyoung lying spread eagle on the beach, having almost tripped over his prone form in the near darkness.

Jackson hisses and prods the boy with his foot. “What the actual fuck, Park Jinyoung? Of all fucking places to sleep why are you camped out here?”

Jinyoung sits up and rubbed his sore side with a pout. “Well, if you were the only one left awake to observe Jaebum and Youngjae trying to feel each other up you would make your escape too! You have no idea what I bore witness to! I’m scarred for life!”

Mark rolls his eyes at Jinyoung’s dramatisation of events as he extends a hand to help pull the boy off the ground. “Oh please, I heard them moaning and groaning names while sexing each other up. And while I was at it, I, rather unfortunately, also heard some very distinct squelching noises.”

“I ventured too close to the unzipped flap of the tent and saw a naked butt cheek which I believe is Jaebum’s.” Jackson adds helpfully. “It seemed a little taut for Youngjae’s, anyway. His is a tad flabby, you know. So, what were you saying about being scarred, again?”

* * *

“Mark… Hey, Mark, wake up.”

“Wha–?” Mark rouses groggily and peers around in the near darkness, trying to trace the source of the voice softly calling out his name. It takes Mark a full three seconds to register his unfamiliar surroundings. _Right_ , he's on a road trip in Gangwon-do with his friends, he’s crashing in the back of Jaebum’s father’s jeep with his best friend sandwiched between Jin Young and him. Currently, said best friend is shaking him with the intensity of a mini earthquake, trying to wake him up.

“Jackson? Is that you, man?”

“Yeah it’s me,” Comes the whispered reply next to his ear.

“What time is it?”

“It’s… 5.14AM currently.”

“Oh my fucking God. You’ve got to be kidding me, Jackson Wang.” Mark groans, voice thick with sleep, and turns on his side to face away from the younger. “Why are you awake at this God forbidden time and why are you dragging me down your damn rabbit hole with you? I’m going back to sleep. Go mess with someone else or I’ll punch you in the dick.”

“Yah, leave my dick out of this! Get up! There’s something I want to do, just with the two of us. Let’s go before the others wake up.” Jackson places his palm on the elder’s chest and shakes him continuously to keep the latter from dozing off again. He had always been persistent when he wants something bad enough, Mark has to admit, and he knows there is no way he is winning the Hong Kong native. “Come on, Mark.”

It's all quiet as Mark blinks his eyes rapidly, trying to kick start his brain to work. “Are you still sleepy?”

Mark rolls his eyes. “What do you think, Jackson? Dude, we got back to the campsite at fucking 4 in the morning, after washing up and shit I’ve barely caught one hour of shuteye. Why wouldn’t I be tired?”

Silence.

Had he hurt the younger’s feelings?

He couldn’t have, could he?

The moment stretches on longer and the redhead is about to open his mouth to apologise before the other speaks up again, his voice much quieter than before. “No need to be snarky about this, Mark. I just want to bring you somewhere.”

“Alright, alright, I’m up.” Mark rubs his face, brushing messy fringe out of his eyes, and sits up in defeat. He turns to glare at the shrouded figure crouched by his feet. “What now?”

“Let’s go.”

It takes them nearly two hours of leisure hiking through a forested trail to reach their destination on top of one of the mountains in the Korean peninsula. Majestic wind turbines stand tall in the distance, and right ahead of them, the Eastern Sea. Cool, crisp air of the morning whips across their faces and tousles their hair as they stood shoulders astride, looking at the remnants of a sunrise out in the horizon.

“Uhm, Jackson, why are we here?”

The aforementioned boy shrugs, the tip of his pink tongue sticking out playfully to wet his chapped lips. “You said you were feeling troubled because of the uncertain future, so I wanted to show you this.”

“We are in another province, standing on the edge of a mountain top with nothing but clear sky above our heads and endless miles of deep blue ocean in front of us and no one around to judge. Whatever you have been keeping on your chest, there’s no time and place better than letting it all out right here, right now. Shout it out now; scream it out at the top of your lungs and you’ll realise there’s no better feeling of unadulterated freedom than this.”

Sensing Mark’s hesitation, the younger grins wide and drops his grip on the redhead’s wrist. “Here, I’ll show you.”

Jackson turns away from Mark, ignoring the frantic calls of his name from the elder as he bolts in the opposite direction towards the cliff. He hops on the lone boulder perching precariously on the edge and braces his hands on his knees for support. “Mark Tuan Yi-En! I’m only going to say this once so you better listen up carefully! I love you! You may think that I’ve gone absolutely nuts but I’m not! I don’t know how and I don’t know why, and I definitely don’t know when it started, but I’m seriously, crazily in love with you!”

The younger throws a playful glance over to make sure the Californian is listening and _yes_ , the redhead is clinging onto every single one of his heartfelt words and is grinning wider than a child on Christmas morning. “I don’t care what life decides to throw at us, whether fate will land us in the same school again or in places oceans apart, but I still want to be with you!”

Mark marchs right up to Jackson and stands shoulder to shoulder with the younger, his heart beating erratically in his ribcage and his swelled chest bursting with love for the other. He draws in a lengthy breath to ready himself and cups his hands over his mouth. “Jackson Wang Jia Er! I too will only say this once so you better pay close attention! I, Mark Tuan Yi En, have been in love with you for the longest of times.”

The elder pauses for breath (and dramatic effect) before continuing in the same volume. “I don’t even know if what you said counts as a confession but fuck it, I’m going to reply you anyway! Yes, I want to be with you!”

His shoulders heave with effort as though he’d just run a marathon but Jackson is right. This feeling is absolutely liberating. In this adrenaline-induced high with excitement coursing through his veins like a drug, Mark reaches over and takes Jackson’s slightly calloused hand in his own, weaving their fingers together in an unbroken bond.

* * *

The look on Youngjae’s face can only be described as smug as his eyes linger on the approaching couple’s linked hands and he punches his beau in the shoulder. “Finally, guys. It took the both of you long enough to confess to each other. We’ve been waiting for so long we’ve given up on holding our breaths. And you, Im Jaebum, owe me twenty dollars because I told you Jackson would cave first.”

Jackson and Mark share a look no one else can decipher before blinking owlishly, looking from one person to the other for answers. “Wait, how did you know?”

Bam Bam shrugs unhelpfully and Yugyeom mirrors his best friend’s actions. Jaebum scratches the side of his face sheepishly, while Jinyoung merely crosses his arms across his chest with a knowing smirk on his face.

“Well… Considering how you kind of confessed your love by screaming off the edge of a cliff for the whole world to hear, how can we not know?” Youngjae guffaws. “It was very Korean drama style and very romantic, by the way. Thumbs up to you, hyung. I’ve always wished for someone to do something like that for me, but my boyfriend’s such an unromantic staid, oh what to do.”

“But you’ve always laughed at those male leads when they confess dramatically to their crushes!” Jae Bum blubbers, clinging onto the arm of his boyfriend like a little child. “You called them cheesy and unoriginal!”

“When a girl, or in this case, a gay man snipes at a drama plot, especially one of a romantic scene, it most likely means that he wishes for the same to happen to him, but doesn’t want to express it out directly because it might seem embarrassing.” Jinyoung bites back snidely, unfolding his arms and planting them on either side of his hips. “I thought you would’ve figured that out by now, hyung.”

“You shut up, Park Jinyoung. It’s gold for this to be coming from the biggest prude on the planet.”

“I’d rather be a prude than an exhibitionist.” Jinyoung folds his arms across his chest again, cockily this time, knowing he holds the triumph card in his hand. “At least I don’t do it in public in a tent where everyone else can see and hear. I won’t go into the details, because you two know very well the unspeakable things you did last night.”

“Guys… That’s enough now…” Mark warns wearily, only to have his words fall on deaf ears. He clucks his tongue in annoyance as the pair of best friends continued to bicker loudly, shooting insults and snarky comments back and forth like they have been all their high school life. “Jin Young, Jae Bum, the maknaes don’t have to hear this…”

Seeing the elder’s frustration, Jackson slinks over to the redhead and snaks an arm around his waist, his smile bright and soothing like the warmest of the sun’s rays.

“Hey, you okay?” Jackson asks in a breathy manner, warm air from his soft exhale tickling the sensitive skin on the side of the redhead’s neck. “They’re just being idiots as usual. Don’t get upset.”

“How can I be, when you’re right here right now, right next to me?” Mark sighs in blissful contentment and leans into the other’s comfortable embrace, planting a chaste kiss on top of Jackson’s head.

On second thought, maybe it wasn’t so bad to graduate after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on [twitter](https://twitter.com/qt_myung) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/qt_myung)!


End file.
